


Kiss, Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Just know that there's lots of, Kissing, Multi, Tags will be added overtime, taking requests, yup also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K̶I̶S̶S̶ ̶K̶I̶S̶S̶ ̶F̶A̶L̶L̶ ̶I̶N̶ ̶L̶O̶V̶E̶</p>
<p>A one-shot collection about APH OTP kisses<br/>mostly PruIta cause I'm trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> OTP : PruIta

Feliciano slipped his arms around Gilbert's waist, closing his eyes and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Mmmm...Hey, Gilly...."

Gilbert's face turned a little pink, but he smiled and hummed a bit, resting a hand on top of Feliciano's head. "Ja, Feli? What is it?"

"......C-c-" Feliciano sputtered a bit, blushing nervously. "Can I..C-canIkissyou?" He stuttered out quickly.

Gilbert blinked, not quite catching what he had said. "What now? Sorry, didn't catch what you said.."

Feliciano gulped, slowly speaking. "C-can...C-can I...Can I-I kiss you-?"

Gilbert blushed a little more, but laughed a bit, grinning at him. "Of course you can, Feli...!"

Feliciano giggled a bit, smiling and carefully letting go of him, stepping a bit back and holding onto both his hands as he turned to face him, their fingers lacing together.

"I'm glad..." He mumbled, stepping a bit closer to Gilbert, glancing up at him with a soft smile.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it, Feli? I mean, it's great that you wait for my consent, and it's super cute when you ask- I-I'm just wondering." Gilbert gently pulled him closer, releasing one of his hands in favour of slipping it around his waist.

"I dunno....I just want to make sure, you know..?" Feliciano let go of Gilbert's other hand, placing both hands on the sides of his face gently, smile growing.

Gilbert laughed lightly, grinning and leaning his face closer to Feliciano's. "Cute...Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Feliciano couldn't help but giggle a bit, shaking his head slightly. "It's not problem, you know I'd do it even if it was."

"But...Let's get down to it, si?" Feliciano mumbled, tilting his head a bit and leaning in closer.

"Yeah...Let's." Gilbert's grin shrunk down to a soft smile, and they both closed their eyes, pressing their lips together almost tentatively.

Both responded with equal gentleness, lips remaining closed and still for most of the kiss. However, they soon parted, only to enter another kiss, this time their lips slightly opened and moving against one another.

At first it was rather clumsy, almost sloppy, and Feliciano had to hold back giggles. However, soon enough, they moved in a rhythm together, Feliciano's fingers finding their way through Gilbert's hair, and Gilbert's gently brushing up and down his back.

The kiss was certainly not 'The greatest in the world', but to them, it was incredibly amazing. It was sweet and simple, even chaste. With just that kiss, several emotions were expressed to both men, the most prevalent of them being Affection, Adoration, and Love.

However, like all good things, it sadly had to end.

Pulling away slowly to make way for oxygen, the two lovers smiled wordlessly at one another, pure adoration for the other in their eyes.

In unison, the two spoke in the other's native language. Mispronunciation was inevitable, but neither really cared in that moment.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ti amo."

The two giggled, happily leaning in for another kiss, soon pulling away and simply grinning at one another.

It was like in that moment, nothing else mattered.


End file.
